Freckles
by AC Thorn
Summary: Of course, everyone has something special - it's whether or not they embrace it that matters. Written for the Veritas Monthly Prompt Challenge of June, Fingerprints. R&R.


**A/N: **_Why, yes, I _am_obsessive over writing Nancy-centered fics. Don't question me. Just R&R, por favor. :) __Oh, and there is one, tiny little swearword in here. Please don't freak out on me. Also - this was written for the Veritas Monthly Prompt Challenge of June: Fingerprints.  
_

_

* * *

_

Freckles

By Acacia Thorn

* * *

**xXx**

She trailed her tiny, chubby finger along in the sandbox, oblivious to those who surrounded her and what they were saying. She was young and careless and she had no need to listen to, if not care about, what others were saying—be it about her or something more trivial. She scooped up a handful of the semi-wet sand—it had rained the previous night—and let it seep through her fingers. It had a pleasant feel, she thought, and doing this repeatedly brought a delighted smile to her plump, babyish features. A giggle escaped her lips as she continued her young antics, blissfully unaware of the world that surrounded her.

**xXx**

She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully as she gazed up at the bold, dark, prison-like face of Yancy Academy. She didn't truly understand why she had been sent there, not really, but perhaps it was because of her little pick-pocketing sessions, which, in all honesty, were not that bad. She hadn't stolen much—just a couple of one dollar bills and some trinkets. But that was reason enough for her parents to ship her off while they, presumably, vacationed without a care in the world.

Even then, as she walked through the shadowed halls, with her hair being the only sense of fiery light in the corridor, she knew that she had something different.

**xXx**

She looked up lazily at the ceiling of her community college dormitory. She had, slowly, learned to get over her kleptomaniac ways, and perhaps that paid off. She _was_ in college, after all. She had gotten somewhere.

But that wasn't to say her college life wasn't hell. She had girls harassing her about her freckle-stained cheeks and her carroty hair, and she had boys harassing her for nearly the same reason. So she tried, desperately, to hide herself from the world, mainly locking herself up in her dorm, since her roommate had long since moved out and nobody else dared come near. When she _did_ have to go out, it was for short enough periods of time that a quick dose of makeup would cure her freckles and a hat would mask her hair. This was a simple routine, she amended, slipping on her now-trademark blue baseball cap, subduing the vibrant red of her hair, the only thing that separated her from a crowd.

**xXx**

The young woman stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at her reflection critically. Her face was coated in a small amount of makeup, contrary to her old college-days wear, and there were purplish bags set deep into the skin underneath her eyes. She blamed all of this on her job, which required her working late nearly every day, but then again, she had an excellent salary. So it was worth it, she figured.

She tilted her head, watching the woman in the mirror mimic the movement, her bright curls falling to the side and wafting over her face. Irritably, she pushed them back, debating how she was going to hide her abominable hair _today_, while it was all flouncy and frizzy. Biting back a sigh, she prepared for a long ten minutes of wrestling with her tresses.

But then, in a surge of pride and rebellion—and perhaps a little bit of laziness—Nancy Bobofit smirked at the woman in the mirror, the one that was still fretting over her indecent mane, and promptly wiped away most of the makeup that was hiding the "real" her underneath.

And, just for kicks, she remembered to ruffle her hair on the way out, a light grin of bemusement stretching out her slightly red-stained lips.

* * *

**A/N: **_I see you've made it to the end of this short, pointless little drabble. ^^ R&R, please._


End file.
